Chained A Sasuke Lemon
by Sora-chan54
Summary: Okay, I'm really bad at summaries, but here goes: Sasuke lost a fight with Orochimaru, who chained him to a wall, now he's feeling extremely hot and bothered, so Kabuto comes and...helps him out... YAOI! KABUXSASU Dont' read if you don't like YAOI!


A/N: Okay, so I was bored, and I thought I would make lemons for as many Naruto pairings as I possibly could, this is the first I wrote, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: (-_-) ...I don't own Naruto...or any of the stuff in the story...I just bent it to my cruel, twisted will...

Sasuke could barely breathe, the air felt so heavy and humid, and he could barely see or hear anything in the dark, damp cell that Orochimaru had thrown him in. His face was bruised and bloody, from the fight during which he'd attempted to remove his master, and merely one of his tormenters, from this world. Needless to say, he'd failed horribly. The snake-man had defeated him, after torturing him for a long while, while he hadn't even been able to put a scratch on the Sannin. If Sasuke had been anyone else, he would have cried.

The raven-haired Uchiha was chained up on the wall, away from the floor completely, his arms raised above his head and his feet apart. The shackles that secured his arms and legs were extremely old-fashioned, but they were brand new, meaning there was no way to break them without breaking himself. His head hung down and his hair fell into his half-open, glassy eyes as he stared at the damp stone floor without really seeing it.

He felt a wave of pain wash over him and he groaned reflexively, not really feeling the pain anymore. His mind had mostly shut down, due to the beating he'd received and the lack of food and water for most of a day. After the pain had passed, the Uchiha boy's breath came in short pants, and he shifted in his chains ever so slightly.

After a few seconds, another wave of pain came, but this one was different. The pain was centered on his lower abdomen, and it didn't leave for several minutes. Not only that, but the air temperature seemed to increase impossibly. His face was flushed and he was sweating bullets, soaking his shirt and pants. His panting increased, he felt like the air was compressing in on him, and he twisted and writhed in his bonds, trying to find a release for the pain and heat. There was nothing in the room that he could reach, and finding this, he continued to writhe in his bonds, hoping against hope for a release. As he struggled, he unwillingly let out small whimpers.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kabuto walked in, eyes hidden behind glasses and grey bangs. Sasuke looked up as the cooler, fresher air struck his face and let out a small noise that sounded somewhere between a sigh and a moan. The grey-haired man smirked as he approached the Uchiha, who didn't even really see him. The raven-hair strained against his bonds, trying to get closer to the cooler air to no avail.

"I can make the heat go away, Sasuke," The grey-haired man said quietly, looking up at the chained boy.

Sasuke wasn't really listening, still straining towards the door without any progress. Slightly impatient, Kabuto took Sasuke's face in between his hands and forced the Uchiha to look at him. "I can help you, Sasuke," He said.

"No…you…can't," Sasuke said through his gasping for air. "You…serve…Orochimaru…and…you can't…be trusted…"

Kabuto said nothing, instead he lightly brushed his hip against Sasuke's member, causing the Uchiha to cry out so loudly, it was almost a scream. The raven-hair returned to fighting his bonds with more vehemence than ever before, like a caged animal. Kabuto stepped back and watched the spectacle, a grin still noticeable on his face. But this was just a mask that he wore, underneath, Kabuto was breathing in Sasuke's deliciously magnified scent and found that it was more difficult to control his actions than before.

When Sasuke finally stopped thrashing around, he slumped against the wall, completely spent on energy. He settled for whimpering in his mind, refusing to give Kabuto the satisfaction of watching him squirm that way.

The grey-haired man stepped forward again, inches from Sasuke's face. "I can help you, Sasuke," He whispered to the Uchiha, "You're feeling way too hot right now, aren't you? Searching for a release? I can give you that, you just have to allow me to help you."

Sasuke said nothing, just hung there, panting hard and wishing that he had never come to this god-forsaken rat hole in the first place. A certain blonde ninja's face swam in front of his mind and he bit back another whimper. _Naruto-kun…why hadn't I listened to you?_

Sasuke felt something brush his member again and he couldn't hold back, he screamed, loud and long. When he had stopped, his panting was even louder. Kabuto put his lips to Sasuke's ear, "That felt good, didn't it? There are all sorts of things I can do to make you feel good, Sasuke,"

Right then, Sasuke's heat peaked and he couldn't take it anymore. Cursing himself for being such a weak bastard, he heard himself gasp out, "Just…make it stop…please…"

Those were the words Kabuto had been waiting for. Inhaling the Uchiha's scent, which had covered the entire cell by now, he undid the chains that bound the Uchiha, planting kisses on the body parts nearest him and causing the Uchiha to whine. When the shackles were removed, Kabuto pushed Sasuke on to the floor, tearing open his shirt to bear his chest. If Sasuke didn't already have all the blood in his body concentrated on his face and his member, he would have blushed. He wasn't used to being the uke.

Kabuto played with the nipples on the Uchiha boy, with both his tongue and his hands, earning himself moans and whines from the boy under him. Then he moved lower, taking off his pants and teasing the rim of Sasuke's boxers with his teeth. Sasuke squirmed and moaned loudly, then, after a few moments, Kabuto removed the last of the cloth barriers on his master's next body. Then, he moved away from the Uchiha to strip, taking only a few seconds. After that, he was at the boy's member, stroking it and playing with the tip with his teeth, driving Sasuke crazy.

Then, he took the full length into his mouth, causing Sasuke to moan even louder. As he swirled his tongue around the pulsing heat, he reached up to Sasuke's mouth and poked his fingers inside. Sasuke sucked on them and moaned through them. When Kabuto deemed them lubricated enough, he released Sasuke from his mouth, to which the Uchiha protested. Kabuto quieted the boy by spreading him and inserting a finger inside of his entrance. Sasuke flinched at the intrusion, but Kabuto silenced him with a heated kiss.

He inserted another finger while his mouth still captured Sasuke's, scissoring them to loosen the muscle around the Uchiha's entrance. Sasuke's hips bucked, and Kabuto broke the kiss to pin him down before adding a third finger. After a few moments, Kabuto found the one spot he'd been looking for and thrusted deeply towards it. Sasuke arched his back as the pleasure shot through his body, groaning loudly. Kabuto hit that spot a few times before pulling his fingers out and putting the Uchiha's calves on his shoulders. He lined up with the spot, already completely hard, and thrust in to the hilt.

Sasuke cried out in both pain and pleasure, as new feelings assaulted his core. Kabuto let him adjust a little to the new sensations coursing through the Uchiha's veins, after a few seconds, Sasuke stuttered, "M-Move," And Kabuto obliged with wild abandon, he knew exactly where the right spot was, and he aimed his thrusts in that direction, causing Sasuke to cry out loudly.

Kabuto increased his speed and power until they both were almost screaming in ecstasy. Shortly after, the grey-haired man came. But Sasuke wasn't done yet. Kabuto, without pulling out, stroked the Uchiha's neglected member, making the raven-hair shake like a leaf at all the pleasure racking his body. After a few moments, Sasuke came all over Kabuto's hand and collapsed, exhausted.

To Sasuke, the immense pressure in the air seemed to have lessened greatly, if not disappeared, and he was no longer feeling the intense pain that he'd been tortured with earlier. He sighed, finally mostly comfortable, then he maneuvered his arm under his head and passed out on the stone floor.


End file.
